


孤狼

by kagekang



Category: mob北
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagekang/pseuds/kagekang
Summary: 预警！！！内含mob/bukkake/blowjob/dirty talk/rough sex不能接受不要点了，对不起，我道歉，骂我可以，反正我不存在！！





	孤狼

在被那打到地下那瞬间，猛然跪下的膝盖在水泥地上擦破了皮，暗红色的血混着石渣，小北像一头孤狼一样不断地挣扎。  
他去买的矿泉水和抑制剂被踢开滚到了角落里，因为打架，身上脸上还有很多淤青。小北家住得远，他估计这伙人是特地赶来在这种偏僻人少的地方堵他的。

小北被俩个人押着，跪在地上，身上出着虚汗，他的发情期就快到了，今天真是不走运撞上了这群人，他想逃走，却被直接打了一拳，嘴角疼得直抽。  
“哎，峰哥。你也对人家omega轻点啊？omega都很娇弱的。”站在旁边的人笑着说，对这场好戏似乎兴趣满满，“但没想到啊，北老大居然是个omega。”  
他们是来羞辱我的吗？小北眉头紧蹙，他无心恋战，只想着必须在发情期来之前逃走，可现在腿根都在发软，四个人围在他身旁，根本没有空隙可乘。  
那个被唤作峰哥的人轻蔑一笑：“谁能知道江北区老大是个可以被人骑的骚货呢，平时打架倒挺猛得，晚上不知道得有多骚。”  
“他妈闭上你的臭嘴，”小北觉得跪在地上实在太过狼狈，可平日里的力气这时候真得是一点也使不出来，若是发烧他倒有几分力气还可以一战，但发情期不一样，“等老子把你打到你亲妈都……”话没说完，就被峰哥一脚踹到胸口，踹得太狠，感觉整个世界都在震动。  
峰哥一把揪起小北放下来的刘海，强迫小北仰头和他对视。峰哥扫了一眼，他知道小北长得好看，职高那边的女生都喜欢他，但他不喜欢。她们没有见过小北那种锐利的眼神，他嘴角抿起的时候冰冷得骇人，他几招就能打赢一场混架，这样一个人，现在跪在地上，昏黄的壁灯照着他的脸庞，勾勒出的轮廓竟然比平日里看起来柔和许多。他又想起传言说他有个当妓女的妈，他妈一定很漂亮，他都这么漂亮。他剪这种头发是不是就是因为他经常被认成女生？他为什么这么强？他为什么能一直居高临下的视人，明明和他一样是从肮脏的水泥沟里一身污爬出来的人。  
凭什么？凭什么他是那个高高在上的人？

他是一个争强好胜的Alpha，不可能没有闻出来面前这个跪着的Omega快要到发情期了，他黄片没有少看，女人也没有少有，怎么做他是一清二楚的。他不想让面前这个即使跪着，被打出一身伤还如此高傲的少年好过，于是直接出手，撕烂了小北的背心。  
小北本意想躲，奈何被按得紧，只得恶狠狠地盯着峰哥，撕烂的背心刚好露出胸前两颗红粒，重庆将要入秋的夜晚微凉，风一吹刺激得乳珠立了起来。  
“峰……峰哥，你这是干什么。”押着他的人有些震惊。  
“傻逼，你看不出这个骚货快要发情了吗？”峰哥不想理那个好像还是处男的Alpha，直接伸手捏住了小北硬着的红粒。

“操！放开我！”小北突然剧烈地挣扎了起来，殊死一搏般得，居然把手臂从那个刚刚询问的处男Alpha手中抽了出来，平日打架练出来的反应速度一点也不差，重拳立马就砸到峰哥的脸上，打得峰哥歪了头。  
小北甚至趁着这次的机会踹倒了另一个抓着他的人，那人被踹到腿，重心不稳，跌在湿滑的地面上。小北转身就想往巷口跑，却被旁边一直没有出手的人直接按倒在地。小巷里坑洼的积水潭因为震动荡出波浪，月亮从乌云里跃出，照亮了黑暗的小巷。

小北的脸已经晕上了潮红，他喘息不止，压在他身上那人手摸到他屁股，在他耳边说：“都湿了。”  
那人完全是为了羞辱小北，他的情潮还没正式到来，只是一波又一波的异样感觉让他无法招架，其实根本没有分泌多少液体。他很久没有经历过发情期了，自从分化后他便一直不愿正视自己性别的问题，多少个夜晚恨不得用刀自己挖出腺体，想着做个鬼都比做Omega好。他看不上下贱的在发情期来临时只能摇着屁股求人操的Omega，他也痛恨自己会是这样一个Omega，他发烧了，也许是情潮要到了，脆弱得一点折磨就好似要了他的命。  
他想阻止那人褪下他裤子，但是他一点力气也使不上了，抬起来的胳膊只能移动几毫米，便无力的垂了下去。之前被打到地上的那三个人也爬了起来，过来找小北报仇。  
峰哥肿着半边脸，俯视看着趴在地上狼狈的小北，正得意的笑着，就看到小北狼一般的目光紧盯着他，仿佛趴在地上的人不是他，而是正得意笑着的峰哥。  
峰哥被这目光看得害怕，他底气不足地朝压在小北身上的人喊：“阿单，起开，让老子来干这个骚货。”  
阿单都快硬到射出来了，哪里舍得让开，他没理峰哥，直接把自己的阴茎从裤子里掏出来，拍了拍小北的屁股，便顺着分泌液插了进去。  
虽然有液体帮忙润滑，可小北毕竟还是第一次被这样侵入，后面像被撕裂了一般，痛得小北差点晕过去。  
“操你妈，你他妈要敢动一下……恩！”阿单平常的确很惧怕小北，但是现在的小北被迫撅着臀部含着他的东西，心灵上莫大的满足已经超过了恐惧。他壮着胆打了一下小北的屁股，手感好极了——阿单脑子里只有这句话。他快速移动着自己的胯，把自己肮脏的那物一下下撞进小北的身体。  
“哈？怎么样？……被我操的爽不爽？恩？”阿单喘着粗气，完全得兴奋了起来，“哥哥的鸡巴大吧？还操你妈，看到了没，现在我在操你。”  
小北快恨死他了，牙关咬得紧，硬是没让自己发出什么丢脸的声音。身后穿来的污言秽语让他耳根发红，他们男生经常开一些黄色玩笑，虽然他不说，但是赖子大康他们说的倒不少，这些语言落到他身上的时候，他恨不得旁边有铁棍，他好把阿单给打死。可是似乎是这个身体，这个性别的原因，他居然能感受到一股诡异的像绒毛轻抚皮肤一样的快感。  
阿单每说一句话就会打一下小北的屁股，他发现这样后穴就会紧一下，让他爽得不行。毕竟还是小年轻，阿单没能坚持多久，没一会儿就射在了小北里面。  
小北的发情期在他射出来的那瞬间正式到来，他一下子软了腰，整个人跟抽掉了骨头似，大腿紧贴着阿单的腿，湿漉漉的。  
他将疲软的阴茎撤出小北体内，透明的分泌液混着乳白的精液流出，从股缝滴落在地上，充满情色。

小北的汗将头发浸湿，一缕缕贴在脸上，他的眼神已经开始涣散了，他想起家里摇晃的红花吊灯，又看到眼前的红色球鞋，他脑袋发昏，可一部分意识清楚地意识到自己在哪，在被几个蛆虫侵犯。他想吐，不仅是心理上的，更是生理上的，之前那个被他踹倒在地的小混混竟然解了裤头，把自己的东西捏开小北的嘴塞了进去。  
好腥，小北眉头紧蹙，像是咬着一块活肉，他感觉那人想把他的喉咙顶穿，阴茎抵到嗓子眼的时候他生理性的干呕了一下，那人却被忽然收紧的喉咙爽到，按着小北的头，更用力的抽插了起来。  
一只手突然摸上小北大腿内侧，挑逗似得点了几下他的皮肤。他听到峰哥的声音在说：“跟个女的似的，细皮嫩肉的，还滑。”说完，握住了小北身前一直被冷落的阴茎，套弄了起来。  
小北一惊，牙齿刮到了那人的阴茎，那人嘶了一声，把阴茎从小北嘴里抽出。  
小北得了空，立马转头想要制止峰哥的动作，还没开口说一个字，就被人又掐着下巴转了过来。那人没再试图把阴茎塞回小北嘴里，反而是对着他的了脸撸了起来。  
“他妈的……早就……看你不爽了……”那人还说着话，垂眼看着小北。他早就注意到小北了，那时小北穿着白T站在街对面，冰激凌化的水流到他的手腕上，他的朋友直接揽过他的肩头，笑着走了，可是那股水，小北没舔，顺着手指又落了下去。

落到哪儿了？

他的白浊撒落在小北的鼻梁，鼻尖，嘴唇上，小北的睫毛一直在扇动，似乎不敢置信自己居然被人颜射了，小鹿般的眼眸里在今天第一次露出惊慌，精液因为重力的缘故下滑，滑过嘴角，顺着下巴滴到地上。  
小北还没缓过来神，后穴的入侵感又让他忍不住扭动屁股逃离。峰哥把他的双腿打开到最大，让他的屁股整个贴紧他的胯，狠狠地把整根都塞了进去。  
小北受不住的唔咽了一声，手撑着地，可因为汗湿打了滑，上半身直接弯了下去。手掌蹭破皮，便立马流出了鲜红的血，发情期Omega的香味便扩散开来，刺激得周围Alpha更沸腾。

“操！怎么这么紧……”峰哥皱着眉头，握住小北的腰，穴口都被击打出了泡沫，大腿根被峰哥布制的裤子磨红，“你他妈怎么腰这么细，屁股这么大……操，你妈出来卖，我看你出来卖也不差……”  
小北抖着声音：“……闭嘴，老子绝对会让你……后悔说出这句……嗯啊，不行！”峰哥误打误撞地擦过小北体内那个敏感的地方，全身像过电一样，呻吟根本捂不住，往外崩了出来。  
几个人都被这一声给惊呆了，没想到嘴这么硬的小北发出的声音可以这么甜腻。小北也意识到了这事，立马咬住了自己的手臂。  
“再叫两声给哥听听……啊？是这吧，对吧？是不是爽翻天了？”  
那种诡异的快感又出现了，小北自慰过很多次，没有一次是这样的感觉，他的头皮发麻，呼吸急促，下腹不断抽动，没一会儿就靠后面射了。  
峰哥射在了里面后也退了出来，没有支撑点的小北腿软的跌在了地上，被操到高潮的感觉太过强烈，他喘着气，一时间没有缓过来。

“换我来，该我了。”一直没有动作的一个人接替了峰哥的位置，把瘫在地上平息的小北反过来，打开他的双腿，直直插了进去。  
小北闷哼一声，睁开了眼。  
他看到剩下三个人围着他，手都在胯下撸动。小北内心骂了句操，他支撑着身子想起来，背部硌着石头，十分难受。那人见他支起身，便干脆地拉住他的胳膊，把他抱在怀里，上下颠簸起来。  
小北没有力气挣扎，虚弱地环住那人肩膀，汗从睫毛滴下去的时候，他看到了滚到角落里的抑制剂。  
如果能拿到那个的话……小北想，却看到阿单走到角落，拿起那瓶抑制剂，朝墙狠狠地砸了上去，玻璃瓶碎裂，液体沿着壁缝下落，潮湿粘稠，他听到水的滴答声。  
——是他后穴的液体滴到了地上。  
小北内心徒生一股绝望，他想问苍天，为什么是今天，为什么会这样，为什么一切糟糕和不如意都会爆发，他想反抗，可他手无缚鸡之力，又没有工具，他只能被他们又按到地上，从后面进入，被抬起来玩弄胸部，又翻过来，从正面破开他的身体。发丝遮住了他的眼睛，随着侵犯的动作摇晃。

四个混混玩得愈发起劲，从来没想过男性Omega会这么诱人，征服这样一个位高者是这么的有满足感，他们想看小北哭出来，想看他面具撕裂，下贱地求饶，可当他们抓起小北的刘海的时候，只在他眼里看到了轻蔑和鄙视。  
他才是这个食物链里的狼，即使他被人侮辱践踏，即使他在别人身下承欢。  
小北猛然发力，掐住了那个正在他身上耸动的红鞋男生的脖子。  
“操！”阿单他们立马来拉小北，谁也没想到小北现在还有力气，合力把他按在了地上。  
那个红鞋男生喘过气来，一直在咳嗽，瞪着小北，他发疯似地去掐小北的脖子：“你他妈个不知好歹的东西！”  
小北俩只手抓着他的两个手腕，手上的青筋都爆了起来，脸色憋得通红。  
“二华！别他妈用力了，要出人命了！”峰哥在旁边拽着二华。可二华却感觉在小北快要窒息的情况下，下面的穴道更紧了，他忍不住再抽动起来，想要把阴茎钉在小北体内。

“你们在干什么！警察！放开他！”巷口突然出现一个穿着警装的男人，头发凌乱，像是刚刚下班回家。  
技校的混混最怕跟警察搞上事，二华吓得立马萎了，手上的劲也全松了，小北呼吸到氧气，大声地咳嗽着。  
四个人手忙脚乱的把裤子穿上，还好警察没有想着要来抓他们四个，一心想先保护受害者，他们四个连忙擦着警察跑了。  
小北趴在地上咳嗽不断，上身的衣服被撕烂卷起，已经成了几块破布，下半身的裤子和鞋早就被扔到了别处，被踩成了和泥一个颜色。  
警察看到小北身上青紫斑驳的印记，脖子上被用力掐出的手印，后穴还在不断流出白浊，十分凄惨。  
警官也是一个Alpha，但是他刚刚打了抑制剂，对信息素的敏感度不高，能够分辨的出面前这个Omega正在发情期，却不会被拖入欲望的漩涡。他单膝跪下，把小北从地上扶起来，看到他脸上还有一些白浊的痕迹，赶忙用袖子帮他擦了擦，又把自己的外套脱下来盖在小北身上。  
小北虽然也不喜欢警察，但此时他无依无靠，只能抓紧了这根稻草。他脱力靠在警察怀里，皱着眉喘息。  
“别怕……”警察把他从地上打横抱起来，外套往下滑了一点，露出小北的肩膀，“我是警察，我叫郑易，我送你去医院好吗？别害怕，我会保护你的。”  
他叫郑易……小北感受到了冷，又感受到了燥热，他蹭着郑易的脖颈，像只猫一样，又伸出双臂搂住了郑易的脖子，他对郑易说：“警官……我好难受……”  
郑易被他蹭得脸红：“没事，我带你去医院就好了……”  
“我不要去医院……”小北睁开眼睛，看着郑易，眼中的情绪复杂不明，一直没落下的泪水和血污一起滑过脸颊，“……带我去你家。”


End file.
